<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fan Story] Sonic the Vampire by TimedWatcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422694">[Fan Story] Sonic the Vampire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher'>TimedWatcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Female Solo, Other, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>... it's not as cool as you think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Fan Story] Sonic the Vampire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For unnamed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a summer time carnival in the city, with rides reaching high into the sky. He never saw so many people. He had gone to it with Tails, but lost him while doing his own bit of exploring. He passed by many crowds, but a face always stood out.</p>
<p>She had been following him all day - he knew it - but she tried to throw him off, disguising herself in different outfits throughout the day, but the one thing she couldn't (or wouldn't) change was that face. He couldn't even enjoy himself on the towering swing machine, because he saw her in the crowd.</p>
<p>Was he just paranoid? He had to confront her.</p>
<p>Near a water slick alley, she stood underneath a streetlight. Her hair was white and angelic, albeit short with a lot of volume, which allowed for it to be perfectly coiffed at the top into what looked to be animal ears, which could have been her actual ones, as her real ears were covered by stylish strands.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat to get her attention. "Excuse me, but have you been following me?"</p>
<p>She turned in that trenchcoat. "Oh my no, sweet thing - but I have been known to catch a man's eye more than most." She undid the knot, a quiet exhale leaving her lush lips as she showed her naked self off. Her giant bronzed tits hung well below the top line of her leather corset, nipples large and pink, pointing, glistening with sweat. "I'm Rouge, by the way - see anything you like?"</p>
<p>Sonic was with Amy. Of course he'd say no, and that he wasn't interested.</p>
<p>But something about her stopped him from doing so... like he was mesmerized with her...</p>
<p>It wasn't long before he was beneath her in a coffee colored motel room.</p>
<p>====================</p>
<p>Sonic turned on the only light source in his home, then stared himself down in the mirror, his once healthy looking skin now pale. His face was now gaunt; his eyes looking looking tired and miserable. He wasn't exactly helping his look, as his usually spiky blue hair was flat on his head, unwashed and ungelled. Yet, it wasn't long enough to cover up his throat, as the side of his neck itched, begging to be scratched.</p>
<p>He cocked his head.</p>
<p>The splotchy, rashy part had specifically sensitive points where his fingers could puncture easily.</p>
<p>He had been in denial for awhile, but he had to accept it:</p>
<p>He was a vampire.</p>
<p>It was 12pm, and he had covered all his windows. The sunlight burned and gave him hives, but he was never an indoor cat, he loved the outside - he floated down the hallway at a quickness, not a pace or even speed, but he just... moved, and was already at the fridge before he knew it.</p>
<p>Raw meat had been thawing on a plate, stewing; he gorged himself on it, tearing hunks away in gobbling bites, before licking the plate with intensity, as his tongue searched for every little globule of blood.</p>
<p>It was disgusting, but it satisfied every need he had... for now.</p>
<p>Back in his room, he stared himself down in the reflection again, trying to remember the face of the person who did this.</p>
<p>====================</p>
<p>Sonic sat in a stupor, as Rouge's rump ground his penis into him. Her booty had an even more hypnotic effect than her eyes as she backed up into him; her movements like that of a stripper he'd seen at Knuckles' bachelor party. Hotdogging between her cheeks, he could easily see himself splattering the tanned globes as they worked their magic with a wobble to the left and a wobble to the right.</p>
<p>But before he could, she pushed off, meeting him back face to face in a twirl. She lowered, pressing together her heavy knockers, making his member completely disappear, but then she let him go, finding her face in his groin, as she kissed and slurped his erection. "Mmmm... mmph... so good." Something seemed off about her teeth, some seeming intensely sharp - and he didn't like that, sometimes they were so close to the purple head, he wanted to yank himself out and run - but whenever she swirled that tongue, he easily forgot about that part.</p>
<p>Again, before he could have his release, she pushed him down, crawling over him. Rouge's back arched over the scene, her tongue swirling around, hands planted on his chest as she rode him.</p>
<p>Sonic watched her DDD breasts swinging in sync to the bed's creaking, her large ass bouncing and pulverizing his groin. She was in total control.</p>
<p>She leaned down, planting sloppy kisses. "Sonic, I have a secret I want to share with you." He felt the heat of her face brush up against his ear.</p>
<p>That's when he felt the bite.</p>
<p>He fought to get her off, but it came off as more him enjoying himself, thrusting deeper and deeper inside her.</p>
<p>"Harmph... mmmm..." He could feel those fangs leave him for a moment. "Cum into mommy - because it'll be the last human thing you'll do." Despite feeling the onset of death and having the energy sucked out of him, he did as she commanded; his hips raised into her folds, feeling himself slowly drain from two sides of his body, he creampied Rouge, as leathery wings from behind her back fired open like that of a birds or an angels, her eyes glowing.</p>
<p>====================</p>
<p>Amy... Amy... I wish you were here now.</p>
<p>His heart burned as he envisioned her and him together in moments from their life, teasing her. Her chasing him.</p>
<p>Then just her.</p>
<p>In fact, he wanted her so bad, that's all he thought about. He thought about how she might have felt if she knew, how she looked and the way she talked. No aspect of Amy was off the table.</p>
<p>Under a veil of a pink puff of smoke, Sonic completely transformed, and now standing in his bedroom was Amy Rose.</p>
<p>The perspective completely skewed. Like he was having an out of body experience. Looking down, he had a squishy pair of chest lumps restricted by something he couldn't see. He took hold of Amy's firm breasts, at first to find out what that binding was, but then he started playing with them in a way a guy like him would. As he did, he saw dainty little hands with golden ring shaped bracelets barely able to prop them up, and in Sonic's periphery, he could see Amy's hair hanging in that usual pink bobcut of hers at the sides.</p>
<p>He looked back up. He blinked. Then blinked her eyelids again, which were lightly shadowed in pink; those green eyes of hers sparkling. "What's going on- aaah!" Amy squished her lips shut with both hands, the high pitch catching him off guard.</p>
<p>More than just his body changed, he was wearing an old outfit he associated with her. In a sporty red top akin to a tennis outfit, it connected into a white skirt with a red trim, while pink-heart shaped earrings fell off his ears. Sonic always felt like they were similar to tree ornaments with their size, never understanding why Amy liked to wear them - but they... kind of had an appeal in this body - but wow did those piercings look like they hurt - how did Amy do it?</p>
<p>Her supple red knees turned inward, awkward at first, before he did a 360, and Amy's frilly skirt spun with a continued and perfect momentum. Sonic bounced on his red ballet style dance shoes, an agile feeling all throughout him as he experienced Amy's body. "<em>La... la la la laaaa~</em>" Sonic's voice went from gruff and rough, to soft, delicate, and very squeaky - she sung to herself, coming down to an enthused hum like she were a housewife.</p>
<p>Sonic shook off that last thought.</p>
<p>While fun, it didn't solve his problem of being able to go outside... or did it? He saw Rouge walking around in broad daylight without problems - did that mean... he could do the same?</p>
<p>He tore down those garbage bags he had been using over the windows, the light like a laser beam. He expected the worst, but nothing bad happened.</p>
<p>He looked over Amy's perfectly lit skin, a sound of squealing delight leaving her as she threw excited fists.</p>
<p>She ran to the back door.</p>
<p>She stopped at the screen door leading outside.</p>
<p>Wait a minute, he couldn't just go out in any old dress, especially seeing as it was so hot out.</p>
<p>Changing outfits sent a euphoria throughout him that was comparable only to consuming blood.</p>
<p>Now in a watermelon red bikini skirt, dark yellow hearts polka dotted around the top and bottom of the two piece. A pair of flip flops held in place on her foot with a green and purple strap and a golden heart buckle. The golden bracelets from earlier now lung loose. For some reason, they felt sluttier.</p>
<p>Sonic felt sluttier.</p>
<p>But it was okay, he was in Amy's body.</p>
<p>Sonic moved his sun chair to the brightest spot he could find.</p>
<p>She took a seat, more measured and slower than how he might have normally done it, almost proud to show off her peachy bare skin. The world shadowed in ruby before Sonic let her sunglasses fall down the bridge of her little twinkly nose. She then cast them off casually in the grass, ruffling up her hair, then throwing up her legs and then crossing them. Amy kicked up her feet, as she let the sandal hang off her toes, puppeting it, her toenails well taken care of with a turquoise color scheme painted on.</p>
<p>Before lounging had lost all its luster and the sun could set, he remembered how Amy acted around the public pool, being cute and showing off her long legs. He couldn't help himself from strutting her stuff, as he marked out a patch of grass as his water, the unmowed stalks sometimes long enough to poke Amy between her toes. He had Amy's body raise one leg onto the chair, while grabbing her butt with both hands and splaying it wide, before slapping down both sides in a squeeze. One move in particular had him bent forward, and he couldn't help but stick his tongue out, winking to the invisible cameras behind him.</p>
<p>What was wrong with him?</p>
<p>And... why did it feel so right? Sonic felt like he could do cartwheels all over the yard.</p>
<p>Turning to the fence, a head popped up. His neighbour. "Hey Amy - oh geeze - have you seen Sonic?" The man raised his hand up to cover her lower half.</p>
<p>Amy's face blushed, reflexively moving as well to cover her body - but letting them fall back to semi-normal after realising he was trying to do the same; her index fingers twisting and turning on one another. "Uuuhm, no. S-s-sorry."</p>
<p>Amy scampered back inside, ignoring any further extrapolation, slamming the door behind her; her heart beating. It was like he had been caught crossdressing, only less embarrassing. As he calmed down, he realised, in fact, there was nothing to be embarrassed about. He was Amy - and having your girlfriend prance around your backyard wasn't the worst social faux pas.</p>
<p>But if Amy was his girlfriend and he was Amy, what did that make the REAL Amy? He couldn't be his own girlfriend and Amy, he doubted seriously, would be into this at all.</p>
<p>He could just NOT turn into Amy...</p>
<p>But as he walked up his stairs, the thought of another metamorphosis into a different set of clothes excited him, and he justified it from being in the sun for so long, a bit of a glisten on her body now.</p>
<p>Standing outside his room, he kinda wanted to surprise himself, remembering a spectacular dress she once draped herself in. He even tried to copy her mannerisms in how she tried to show herself off to him - a hand behind her head, the back of her wrist pushing into her right hip, eyelashes longer and thicker, fluttering. It felt perfect.</p>
<p>But it all went wrong very quickly.</p>
<p>The stiletto stabbed into the dress, which was long and dragging along the ground as he sashayed in; Sonic nearly tumbling over, as he caught his step on a dresser, before realigning himself on those somewhat painful feeling platforms. Any frustrations over the fall melted as soon as he saw himself... herself... Amy, reflecting back.</p>
<p>He remembered how this dress blew him away when he first saw her in it. It looked so good on her.</p>
<p>Now he was wearing it, and doing the same for himself.</p>
<p>He just needed to learn how to walk in these things.</p>
<p>She now had golden earrings that hung lighter, and a sparkling red hairband, with a section of pink hair curled forward into a swirl. A light pink, almost see through material that felt like silk, clung to her arms and pits, with the red part of the dress molding to her cleavage, with an almost plastic looking sheen to it. A crimson rose sat like a corsage on her midsection, which lead into the high cut that tapered closed like a curtain, as it allowed herself to still be very leggy, with one exposed and the other still covered, yet it allowed her to be a bit conservative when needed.</p>
<p>He looked... AMY looked, like a proper lady. An image he had come to love.</p>
<p>Yet he didn't get a chance to unwrap this gift - teasing him instead, and now she here she was, in his room, and under his control.</p>
<p>Sonic moved the mirror to the edge of his bed, as he knelt down onto his mattress; the fabric creasing as he rested upon her knees in a subservient way, hands on her thighs. Amy then raised up, as Sonic slowly revealed herself like a clam, prying apart each side of the dress like the naughty girl she was, her eyes floating between the mirror and himself. The magenta pink and lacey, floral patterned panties couldn't have been worn better by anybody else but Amy. Sonic reached into the elastic with Amy's thumbs, pulling them up and then snapping them against her hips. Something about how it cinched to her body, the tightness, really made it look... sexy.</p>
<p>It felt nice too, and Sonic couldn't stop himself from playing around with it, caressing Amy's fingers along it, counting each petal that made up the design. It felt so... smooth, down there.</p>
<p>A finger grazed a little too hard, however, as a pang ran through his mind like a knife - but it was neither pain nor pleasure, just a feeling he had never experienced before. One he wasn't sure he wanted to re-enact.</p>
<p>He could barely restrain her.</p>
<p>Tilting back, it looked like she had a wardrobe malfunction as she showed off her bloomers. Cinching them off, her red pumps went with them and she pressed her chin down to see the result. The puffy pink lips looked well taken care of, his fingers tracing freshly shaven bumps. Amy did that for him...</p>
<p>It felt like a science experiment, as she prodded skin and flesh, and Amy couldn't help herself from spreading her beautiful young looking slit open over and over. It felt so good to even just do that, Sonic wondered...</p>
<p>Her middle and ring finger conjoined together almost naturally, circling the slick and now moist pussy, her pinky and index sitting astray to what she was doing. "Haaaa~n... nnnngh..." She exhaled, her breath sweaty, as Amy's honeypot poured with juices, as she gave it a quick drumming, the sound of wet slapping exciting her even more.</p>
<p>Amy then jabbed her fingers upward like a hook</p>
<p>Amy's petite navel started quaking, as her thighs shuddered at the new sensations her hand could cause throughout her new body. Pulling them out, Sonic now stared longingly at her sticky fingers, gasping, nearly out of breath.</p>
<p>But she wasn't done.</p>
<p>She began again, same as before, but her fingers on the outer edge began to ache, and like they couldn't help themselves, they joined in, going fully indepth. Amy jammed all four into herself, her thumb squeezing down, the nail poking her thigh. His slender fingers reached deep inside Amy's sweltering sex, digits swirling, trying to scratch an inch she just couldn't find; her free hand straying closer to her open mouth, as she bit into her finger, wrapping those pink and glossy lips around it due to the sensation, maybe wishing there was something that could fill her mouth, but she wasn't sure what.</p>
<p>Amy squirmed more and more, gyrating her hips harder and faster, before she gushed in a slow discharge, as Sonic spaced out, and for a moment, all that was left was the lusting husk of Amy's body staring down her reversed doppelganger, the both of them rubbing themselves down furiously. Amy whined, as her body writhed all over the sheets, still not fully grasping the orgasmic high she was experiencing.</p>
<p>It felt like forever before she picked up the pieces again, the dress now swampy, her once perfect hair now an absolute mess. It scared Sonic to admit, but... that was better than how he jacked off-</p>
<p>Amy mentally corrected herself.</p>
<p>Better than how she usually played with herself.</p>
<p>Maybe being a vampire wouldn't be so bad... but still, it couldn't hurt to talk to Tails about this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>